vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isshin Kurosaki
Summary Isshin Kurosaki (黒崎 一心, Kurosaki Isshin), formerly known as Isshin Shiba (志波 一心, Shiba Isshin), is the former captain of the10th Division, husband of Masaki Kurosaki, father of Ichigo Kurosaki,Karin Kurosaki, and Yuzu Kurosaki. Isshin is the former head of a branch of the Shiba Clan and the current head of the Kurosaki family. Power and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: '''Isshin Kurosaki/Isshin Shiba '''Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, former Shinigami captain, under the Tenth Division and former former head of a branch of the Shiba Clan and the current head of the Kurosaki family. Destructive Capacity: Town level '(His Gestuga Tensho demolished a large radius of the Fake Karakura Town and left behind a huge crater) '''Town level+ '(sent back base form Aizen a considerable distance with one finger flick) '''Large City level+ via powerscaling(Stronger then Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku,Captain Sajin Komamura, Captain Suì-Fēng, Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Love Aikawa & Lisa Yadōmaru). Mountain level+ '''via powerscaling (Stronger then R2 Ulquiorra and H2 Ichigo) '''Range: Extended human melee range with physical strikes, several meters with Kido, at least several hundred meters with Gestuga Tensho Speed: Hypersonic+ '''(Kept up with base form Aizen) '''Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely far higher Striking Strength: Class PJ + '''likely higher(sent back base form Aizen a considerable distance with one finger flick) '''Durability: Town level | Town Level+ (survived blows from base form Aizen ) | At least Large City level+ (More Durable then Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain Sajin Komamura, Captain Suì-Fēng, Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Love Aikawa & Lisa Yadōmaru) | Mountain level+ Stamina: Very high Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto and Kaikyō Kotei Intelligence: '''Combat smart and has over 100+ years of experience and knowledge '''Weakness: '''Can't use bankai, Aizen states it puts a considerable strain on his body, rendering it unusable if he is heavily injured. Isshin himself has noted heavy injuries prevent him from fixing his Reiatsu properly, hence why he cannot activate it. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength and Speed, Expert Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, Shunpo Master, (Speed enhancement technique), Kido Master (Shinigami spells) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zanpakutō Engetsu (剡月, Scathing Moon): It looks like an ordinary tachi, with a red handle and hexagonal tsuba. It is carried on a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The hilt's pommel has a blue tassel attached at the end. * Shikai: Engetsu's release command is "Burn" (燃えろ, moero). The sword does not change shape upon release, but its blade is sheathed in a form of spiritual energy, which engulfs the sword's tassels, creating long, trailing streams. :* Energy Technique: Isshin can take his blood and spit it onto his sword, doing so activates a large wave of deadly spiritual energy to emanate from the sword and take out his opponent. :* Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): During his battle with Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town, Isshin used Getsuga Tenshō by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing down his opponent. When used against Aizen, Isshin's blast demolished a large radius of the Fake Karakura Town and left behind a huge crater. * Isshin Flying Double Knee (一心・フライング・ダビル・ニー, Isshin Furaingu Daburu Nī): A flying double knee attack performed by Isshin against his son as part of their usual playful fighting. * Isshin Handstand Dash (一心・サカダチダッシュ, Isshin Sakadachi Dasshu): A simple running handstand used to show his physical capability to his daughters while walking up a hill. * Chōhigezutsuki (超ヒゲ頭突き, Super Stubble Headbutt): A headbutt attack with enough force to send an opponent flying backward a considerable distance. * Oni Dekopin (鬼デコピン, Oni Headpoke): A simple finger flick with enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away and through multiple physical construct Others Notable Victories: R2 Ulquiorra(Bleach) H2 Ichigo(Bleach) Minato Namikaze(Naruto) Monkey D. Dragon(One Piece) Notable Loses: Bardock(Dragon Ball) (Bardock could solo the Verse) Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Shinigami Category:Fathers Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Parents